mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Madness Abduction
Madness Abduction is a ''Madness Combat'' animation by Gibb50. History The animation starts with two A.T.P. Engineers walking outside an A.A.H.W. One A.T.P. Engineer offers his comrade a cigarette, to which the other Engineer accepts and lights up. As he is smoking, he is sighted from behind by an agent of the Anti-Smoking Agency. After the Engineer gets on a motorbike and leaves, the other Engineer is shot with a tranquilizer dart by the ASA Agent. The Engineer wakes up inside of an ASA cell, but manages to escape once an ASA agent enters the room with a taser. The Engineer pulls off a vent grate and beats the agent to death with it before exiting the cell. Outside the cell, the Engineer finds more ASA agents who attack him, but the Engineer fights them off with his fists, picking up a knife from one of the deceased agents. The Engineer stabs two more agents with the knife before swapping it out for a pistol. Heading to the next room, the Engineer engages in a gunfight with the agents guarding it and shoots them all before picking up a submachine gun and proceeding into the next room. As he leaves, an elite ASA agent named Gerald shoves a partially beaten l33t Agent into the room. In the next room, the Engineer easily shoots all the agents stationed in it from behind a glass screen before Gerald enters and confronts him. Gerald attempts to shoot the Engineer but the Engineer takes him out with a shot to the head from a colt revolver before shooting another ASA agent that entered. However, right before falling to the ground, the ASA agent fires off a shot that hits the Engineer in the waistside and injures him. Despite his wound, the Engineer proceeds on to the adjacent room. In the room, the Engineer finds himself faced with more ASA agents but shoots them all. Gerald reappears, having gotten back up despite his injury but the Engineer quickly shoots him again before finishing off the rest off the rest of the agents and heading onward. In the next room, the Engineer stuns the guards stationed there with a flash bang before shooting all of them. Gerald returns again, armed with a flaming sword, and charges at the Engineer only for the Engineer to shoot him again. An elite ASA agent armed with a riot shield and bulletproof vest the enters the room but the Engineer manages to kill him as well. In the following room, the Engineer kills two more ASA agents and engages in a brief fight with an elite ASA agent before killing him too. As two more elite ASA agents and a revived, zombified Gerald enter the room, the Engineer flees into the next room. Gerald pursues him, but the Engineer shoots him and manages to kill him for good, shooting his head off for good measure. The Engineer then shoots and kills an elite ASA agent before being stabbed through the chest by a katana thrown by one of the ASA agents. The badly wounded Engineer pulls the katana out and crawls outside the ASA HQ. An elite ASA agent then comes outside and puts a gun to the injured Engineer's head. The Engineer simply says "JUST DO IT..." and the elite ASA agent shoots him right before the screen cuts to black. Category:Animations